Gooliope Jellington
|log= }} Gooliope Jellington is a 2015-introduced character and the daughter of unknown (presumably the Blob). She does not know who her parents are or what kind of monster she is, for she was created in a lab by a mysterious and yet unknown scientist. She is part of the Freak Du Chic line and has had a main role in the series of accompanying webisodes. She is a talented casketball player as well a part of a group of circus performers, the Freak Du Chic. She is all about acceptance and she hates when others are discriminated due to their traits or appearance, as she herself is a victim that feels bad around what she considers regular monsters. Portrayers She is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer in the webisodes. Character Personality Gooliope is a shy girl, who gets nervous easily, especially outside her Scarnival environment, which is where she feels most comfortable and accepted. While she doesn't mind being looked at during shows, since that's her job, she is very self-concious when people look at her outside the circus world, since she considers herself an oddity to other monsters. Gooliope is extremely passionate about circus life and the arts. Born for that life, Gooliope acts like she is performing a show, even when she isn't. Moving from place to place doing stunts, Gooliope is so attached to the Scarnival life that she barely notices her behaviors. She herself said that, when separated from the life of the circus, that the world becomes grey. Gooliope is very encouraging of other monsters who wish to pursue and enjoy the arts, even arranging a circus at Monster High as a fundraiser to prevent art classes from being cancelled due to budget constraints, and later offering kind advice to the monsters performing in the circus when they are discouraged. Though normally pleasant, Gooliope can be intimidating when angered, causing small earthquakes around her. Appearance Gooliope's massively tall when compared to other characters, specifically 15' 2". Her skin is pink and has a gooey texture. She has red toenails, and she has shoulder length curly hair that is blonde with pink highlights. There are radioactive warning symbols highlighting her blue eyes. She wears pink heels with a heel that looks like a skeletal horse, gold wheel shaped earrings, a dress with black straps, and black and white stripped belt, and the dress has a circus tent like design. Background As a Blob, Gooliope was created making her a simulacrum, as experiment #816 in batch #8708, in an unnamed lab by a scientist that signs as R.S. The scientist thought that a lab wasn't the right place to raise a baby, considering that as an experiment she would be constantly tested on. So Gooliope was left as a baby in a jar at a travelling circus. Adopted by the ringmaster and his wife, she started to grow and grow until she outgrew the jar and was eventually put inside the circus tent, where she grew both in size and in age, cared for by the circus crew. Since then, she has helped on shows and participated in some herself, but is also on a mission to find her heritage, since she doesn't know much about it. Eventually she came across Monster High on one of the circus stops and became a student while the circus is on break. Abilities *'Earthquake Generation': Whenever she is scared or angry she can create small earthquakes. Relationships Family Gooliope's biological parents are unknown (possibly one of them being the Blob) but currently she is the adoptive daughter of the Freak Du Chic's ringmaster and his wife. Because she does not know her 'real' family, she gets sad when she witnesses other people having fun with their families and sometimes forgets that her real family is within the Freak Du Chic crew, who have always cared for her. Despite being the daughter of the unknown, she is believed to be created in a lab. Friends Due to her nomadic way of life, Gooliope rarely establishes any friendships that don't involve people from her circus, who she considers great friends, and her inferiority complex does not help her break loose and gain friends. As she enrolls at Monster High and meets the ghouls she becomes friends with specifically Frankie Stein, Jinafire Long, Honey Swamp, Toralei Stripe, Twyla, and Clawdeen Wolf who helped her when her circus was in need. Timeline * May 19, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Gooliope Jellington. * December 31, 2014: Preview photos of the Early 2015 lineup are leaked to the fandom from Swagbucks, revealing Gooliope Jellington. * February 14, 2015: Gooliope Jellington is officially revealed at New York Toy Fair. * May 21, 2015: Gooliope Jellington bio is released in the Monster High website. * May 21, 2015: Gooliope Jellington's artwork is revealed. *June 8, 2015: Gooliope Jellington makes her diary debut in Freak Du Chic Gooliope Jellington's diary. *June 19, 2015: Gooliope Jellington makes her webisode debut in "Freak Du Chic Act 1". Classic Monster Gooliope is inspired by the monster "The Blob" from the 1958 film of the same name. In the movie, the Blob is a pink gelatinous alien which comes to Earth when the meteorite it was inhabiting crashes in the town of Pheonixville, Pensylvania. The Blob then goes on a rampage, absorbing people to eat and growing larger with each meal until the hero's figure out how to stop it by freezing it. Following this the monster got sent to Antarctica. Notes * Her first name is a reference to the name Calliope, the muse of epic poetry in Ancient Greek mythology. A calliope can also be a musical instrument, based on compressed air (in her first release she wears a calliope on her head). * Reps at Mattel booth during New York Toy Fair 2015 called her the Daughter of The Blob, which could possibly solve the mystery of her heritage. *Her experiment number is 816 8708, numbers that resemble the words BIG BLOB, nodding to her monster race. *Her Birthday is April 18 and her Zodiac sign is Aries. Gallery Gooliope Jellington.png tumblr_nopwffWIKM1suxqamo6_500.jpg Untitled (0.png tumblr_nopwffWIKM1suxqamo7_500.jpg 20181110_195950.png|Shriekwrecked Icon - Gooliope Jellington.jpg Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Females Category:Simulacrums